


The Detective's Lament

by HanAlister



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanAlister/pseuds/HanAlister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock spends the afternoon with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Detective's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for a prompt.

His fingers twiddled next to his thighs. The shadows of the stones danced around the grass as the sun came and went. He sat criss-cross, reading out of a weathered chemistry book, his deep voice reverberating against the stones. The book came to a finish and he closed it soundlessly. He looked up timidly, a slight frown graced his sharp features as he noticed the day had gone. He sighed and stood up. He brushed his fingers gently against the solid stone. A ghost of a smile rested on his lips, “Until next time, brother.”

Sherrinford Holmes  
1973 - 1988


End file.
